the_justice_league_showfandomcom-20200214-history
I am Kara Zor-El, Hear Me Roar!
I am Kara Zor-El, Hear Me Roar! (The Challenge of the Justice League, Part 6) is the twentieth episode in the second season of "The Justice League Show", introducing Granny Goodness and the Female Furies. This episode is a Super Bowl special in association with NFL. Synopsis After being thrown into a portal by Brainiac 1.0, Supergirl ends up in her home planet, Argo, currently under imperial control by Granny Goodness, who is possessing a unique and immensely powerful item known as the Omegahedron, which enables her to perform powerful curses all over her home-world. Although Supergirl knows that the Omegahedron belongs to her father, Zor-El, but upon joining a group of anti-government freedom fighters, can she try to confront that witch and retrieve the Omegahedron? Plot The episode begins with Supergirl being thrown into Argo City by Brainiac 1.0, landing hard on a skyscraper. Although she thought she ran away from the Planet Argo to start a new life on Earth, she finds herself surrounded by Intergang troops; she manages to take everyone out with her Sonic Scream, she was knocked out with a net made of kryptonite by the last Intergang member, capturing her. While being interrogated by Intergang officials, Supergirl spots an anti-government rioter holding a grenade; she is met with frustration rushing all over Argo City in hopes of locating a safe place to dispose of the grenade, and eventually throwing it down the sewer where it detonates in her face in the process. Later, she visits a stadium full of sports hooligans, who explain that Argo is now taken over by Granny Goodness thanks to the power of the Omegahedron, a unique and immensely powerful item which enables her to perform powerful curses all over Argo. The game begins with Zor-El leading his football team, the Rebellion Alliance, going against their rival football team, the Female Furies. Seeing Zor-El as her father and the creator of the Omegahedron, Supergirl abruptly stops the game to approach Granny Goodness, promising to be her scullery maid forever if her father loses. Granny dismisses the proposal at first, but changes her mind once she realizes that she can profit from cheerleading in the match. After the game abruptly ended in a draw, Granny Goodness believes the Female Furies will prove Supergirl wrong, but the Female Furies warn her not to underestimate her, for she may turn her people against her, and that she may be disposed of in the end. Meanwhile in the real world, John Constantine reports to the Justice Society of America that the Justice League has been separated into each of the six dimensions, giving them an opportunity to finally fight back. Back at Argo, Supergirl later auditions for cheerleading tryouts and receives ten out of ten by the rest of the squad for an amazing job. On the day of the match, Supergirl inspires everyone in Argo to impeach Granny Goodness in an effort to get the Omegahedron back as part of the ordeal. During the match, Zor-El's team is now down 3–1 at half-time, but rally in the second half to tie the score. Granny Goodness incapacitates the referee and takes his place, making biased calls the favor of the local team that leads into a foul that leads Zor-El's team away from their endzone. With seconds ticking on the clock, Supergirl sees the opportunity to support her father by kicking the football all the way to Zor-El's team's goal post, ending the game with Zor-El's victory. Supergirl is soon hailed a hero for her father's support with the rest of Zor-El, his team, and the rest of Argo. Granny Goodness tries to use the Omegahedron against Supergirl, but she overpowers her, taking it back to her father and allowing officials to arrest her for dictation and government corruption, ending her criminal empire for good. The episode ends with a feast declared by Zor-El in honor of Supergirl, who wonders where Granny Goodness is now. Zor-El explains to his long-lost daughter that she, along with the Female Furies and the Intergang, will be living in the Phantom Zone for a long, long time. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * Supergirl scampering around Argo City with a grenade in her hand should be a similar to Batman (from the 1966 film of the same name) scampering around the docks with a bomb in his hands. * After the grenade detonates in the sewer, Supergirl should have Daffy Duck's bill on the wrong side of her head, and then states, "And I say he does have to shoot me now.", parodying a frequent gag on Looney Tunes. Category:Season 2